Hate that I Love You
by Raven'sCAT
Summary: Tarika and Abhijeet had relations before he lost his memory, Take a peep inside to see in what ways. RATED M so there warning you now. Fast paced story. Read if you want, but please review if you do. Super long By the way.


A Past and Present day story, involving Tarika and Abhijeet. Rated M for language and sexual content. Just decided to warn you before hand. Anyways enjoy. It's a loong one shot so hopefully I made it up to you for the long delay. BTW when I say sexual content I MEAN SEXUAL CONTENT so beware! Not taking the blame if your cheeks catch on fire. Anyways enjoy. Has a rushed ending btw and actually it's a rushed story so yea. WARNING ONCE AGAIN RATED M++++!

Not proof

**~Hate That I Love You ~**

Whitmore College:  
December 1995:

A curly haired figure was standing on the stairs of Whitmore College talking to someone. She was smiling constantly.

"Ok bye. See you tonight." She hung up and turned to enter the college when she bumped into someone, who grabbed her around the waist and stabilized her.

She looked up and saw her extremely hot best friend. She smiled. He smiled back, his black hair fell into his eyes and his chocolate brown eyes lit up as he saw her.

"Abhi tum?" Tarika asked surprised.

"Haan main, itni surprise kyun ho rahi ho? Main yahi paarta hoon." Abhijeet said teasingly.

"Accha mujhe nahi pata tha considering you only show up like once a week. How are you gonna fulfil your dream of becoming a CID officer if you don't go to class?" She asked teasingly.

"Haha funny, anyways baat kis se kar rahi thi?" He asked.

"Woh Kareem se." Tarika said.

Abhijeet frowned hearing Kareem's name. Kareem was an Arabic hottie who Tarika was dating. Abhijeet had tried to tell her that he wasn't good for her and was just using her many times but she wouldn't listen to him. Abhijeet had witnessed Kareem with other girls many times.

"Tara yaar maine kitni bar bola hai usse chor do or he's gonna end up hurting you, Can't you see he's playing you?" Abhijeet said urgently.

"How do you know?" She asked. "Oh wait right, you're a player so you think every boy is like you. You hook up with one girl and then move to the next."

"Tara look this is about you not me, and you're right I am a player and I know when someone is being played with."

"Abhijeet are we seriously doing this again? He loves me and I love him." She replied annoyed.

Abhijeet felt his heart break a little at this. Along the way of their friendship, Abhijeet had given her his heart somewhere in between. He just didn't realize this until it was too late.

"Yaar please meri baat suno." Abhijeet begged.

"No Abhijeet we are not doing this again." She yelled angrily. She went inside the building and headed towards her locker.

"Tarika!" Abhijeet only used her full name when he was angry or completely serious.

Tarika stopped and turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"I... Never mind." He turned around and walked away.

Tarika watched him go and tears blurred her vision.

'Why does he always have to fight with me? I hate it when you get mad at me Abhijeet.' She said to herself.

She grabbed her books and headed to her class.

Abhijeet stormed outside and got in his black 1995 BMW. He ditched the rest of the day and just wandered around.

He didn't worry about failing because he knew he was just going to join the family business. His dad had enough money and had spoiled Abhijeet. So basically college was just time pass for him.

Abhijeet was the player of his school but not once had he tried to get Tarika. The first time he saw her he knew that she was meant for the best and that she deserved it. He flirted with her but only once, as Tarika and Abhijeet got to know one another they became best friends. However, Abhijeet's feelings for her turned into love without him knowing. He no longer played other girls knowing how much it hurt Tarika to see him doing such things. He also didn't want to tell her his feelings knowing she deserved better than him. She deserved the best and he was going to find her the most perfect guy, he didn't know was right for her yet but he did know that it wasn't Kareem. He wished so badly that he could be with, that he could touch her and know that she was his, but he knew that his Tara didn't feel that way about him and even if she did it wouldn't work.

He glanced at the time and saw that he was late to pick Tarika up.

"SHIT!" He turned the car around and sped off to pick Tarika up.

Tarika came outside and looked around.

"Yeh Abhijeet kahan hai? Mujhe woh kabhi chor ke nahi jata no matter how mad he is. Lagta hai iss bar woh kuch zada hi naraz ho gaya." Tarika frowned.

She came down the stairs and somebody came and stopped the car right in front of her. She looked inside and saw Kareem's beautiful greenish blue eyes staring at her. She smiled.

"Hey beautiful, need a ride?" He asked sweetly.

She nodded and got in.

He leaned over to kiss her lips but Tarika turned her face and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"Baby are you ok? I've been noticing that you haven't been yourself these days." He said.

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied.

Kareem shrugged and headed off.

Nowadays Tarika didn't want to get as close to Kareem as she wanted to before. Maybe it was Abhijeet's words but she just didn't feel it anymore. Maybe Abhijeet was starting to have an effect on her, because she didn't want to be with anyone but him all the time, She wanted to be close to him. Maybe Abhijeet was right. She had noticed Kareem eyeing other girls while he was with her. She decided to take a break and see what happens. She decided to tell him this today so she asked him something.

"Kareem umm I need to talk to you." She said.

"Haan bolo na." He said.

"Umm not here."

"Ok we'll go to a coffee shop."

"Privately."

Kareem smiled thinking Tarika finally wanted to do something with him.

"My house?" He asked. "No one's home."

Tarika gave a small nod.

He changed direction and headed to his house.

Abhijeet pulled up at the school, only to see Tarika getting into Kareem's car and him kissing her. He gripped the steering wheel with so much force that his knuckles turned white.

"DAMN!" He hit the steering wheel with his palm.

He pulled out of the college and headed home. He lived by himself on weekdays and some weekends and some weekends he spent at his parents house.

"Kya yaar Tara mera itna sa bhi nahi wait kar sakti thi ki uss Kareem ko bula liya." Abhijeet said to himself as he sped off.

He got home and got out of the car. He went inside and slammed the front door shut. He went over to the bar in his house and grabbed a drink. He dropped an ice cube in it and chugged it down. He poured himself another glass and went over to the big window and looked out to the setting sun.

"Main kaise prove karoon ki Kareem jaisa dikh ta hai waisa hai nahi." Abhijeet said to himself.

Kareem got to his house and got out. He went to the other side and opened the door for Tarika. Tarika looked at him surprised, but smiled and got out.

She followed him inside and he closed the door and locked it as soon as she walked in. She turned around and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He kissed her neck and she tried to step back, but he also came with her. He pushed her against the wall lightly and kissed her cheek. He leaned against her and looked at her.

"Finally Tarika, I've been waiting so long for this day. Aaj tum meri ho jao gi." He said.

"Wait what?!" Her hands were on his chest trying to push him away.

"Tum ne isiliye privately bola tha na?" He asked confused.

"No Kareem." She pushed him away and he looked dumbstruck.

"Tou phir?" He asked.

Tarika stepped away from him and passed him, so she was facing away from him. Kareem turned around and looked at her back.

"I just wanted to say that, I don't think we are gonna work. I think we should take a break." She said in one breath.

"KYA?! WHY! Mujhe se koi galti hui hai kya?" He asked a little to innocently.

"Na...nahi I just... I don't know but I feel like this isn't right." Tarika said.

Kareem walked over to her and made her face him.

"Baby why don't you feel like this is right?" He asked cupping her face. "I love you aur yeh tum jaanti ho."

Tarika nodded no.

"I know but I just don't feel like this is working anymore, I'm sorry." She replied. She turned and headed towards the door. She opened it and Kareem came up behind her and slammed the door shut. Tarika turned around while his arm was still on the door. She saw how close he was and she backed up further into the door.

Kareem looked at her with dangerous eyes.

Tarika swallowed hard and looked back at him, trying not to let her fear show.

"Kya kar re ho Kareem?" She asked.

"Main kisi larki ko aisa nahi jaane deta." He said.

"Kya matlab?" She asked turning her face away from him.

"I'm not gonna let you go until I make you mine completely." He said.

Tarika's eyes widened and she tried to push him away. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the door. He leaned to kiss her and Tarika turned her face to the side.

Kareem looked at her bare neck and attacked her neck.

"Kareem please stop!" She yelled.

Instead of stopping, Kareem pushed his body against hers and rubbed against her.

Tarika bit back a cry and used her body's momentum to push him away. Kareem stumbled back a bit and looked at her.

She turned around and tried to open the door. He got to her before she could and grabbed her by the waist from behind.

She struggled to loosen the grip but he didn't let go. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, luckily she was wearing a tank top underneath.

Tarika screamed loudly. He put a hand on her mouth and she bit it. She lifted her feet up and then bent them. She threw Kareem over her shoulder and he landed on the ground with a thud in front of her. She kicked him in the ribs and he groaned.

She quickly went over to the door and ran outside. She looked around and realized that Abhijeet's house was nearby.

She ran to his house as fast her legs would carry her.

She reached his house and pounded on the door.

Abhijeet opened the door and looked at her condition.

Tarika's eyes filled with tears.

"What happened to you?" He asked amused. (He's drunk, way more than his tolerance level.)

"Kareem tried to ra... rape me..." She cried.

She hugged herself and looked at him.

"Maine bola tha na. Ab jao uss ke paas... Ab kya hua?"

"WHAT THE HELL ABHIJEET! ARE YOU DRUNK?" She yelled.

"No now F off and leave me alone." He said.

"Somebody tried to rape me! Does that not mean anything to you?" She yelled.

Abhijeet's brain wasn't functioning and he shut the door on her face.

"ABHIJEET I BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO, ONLY THEN DID HE TRY AND RAPE ME!" She yelled through the door and then ran away.

Abhijeet heard her through the door and his brain registered what she had said to him.

"WAIT RAPE! FUCK!" He quickly turned around and ran out the door after Tarika.

Tarika wanted to get out of that neighbourhood as fast as she could so she ran.

'Mujhe laga ki Abhijeet ko meri fikar hai issiliye ussne mujhe Kareem se door rehne keliye bola tha. I thought he lov... Maine asa kaise soch liya. I'm such an idiot woh sirf mera best friend hai aur kuch nahi.' Tarika's train of thoughts were running wild as she was just simply running. Running away from all the pain and all that she ever cared about.

Suddenly she heard feet behind her. She quickened her pace thinking it might be Kareem.

Suddenly the person reached out and grabbed her around the waist to stop her from running. Tarika screamed loudly and the person turned her around. Tarika looked at the person and quieted down.

"ABHIJEET! BOL NAHI SAKTE KI TUM HO?! I thought it was Ka..." She looked down and adverted her gaze.

Abhijeet lifted his hand put it under her chin tilting it up so he could look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tara. I didn't register anything you were saying to me until after you said it. Are you ok?" He asked.

'Some nerve! First the guy tells me to F off and says he didn't register anything and now asks me if I'm ok. Do I look OK?' Tarika thinks.

"What do you think?" She asks angrily, trying not to let the tears slip.

She turns around and starts walking away.

"Tarika ruko please. I'm sorry." He said following her.

Suddenly Tarika falls to her knees and starts crying. Abhijeet sees her like that and panics since he was still drunk.

"TARIKA?! Tarika hey kya hua?" He runs over to her and gets on his knees and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Tarika shh! kuch nahi hua hai, dekho sab theek hai. Come here." He guides her into his arms and holds her tightly as she cries. Not caring that she's soaking up his shirt. She clutches his shirt in a fist tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Tarika look you're my good girl. Now c'mon rona baand karo." He said wiping her tears gently.

Tarika looks up at him and he hugs her tightly.

"Let's get you inside." He said.

He pulled her up and held her hand tightly.

He guided her to his house and she obliged.

They went in and he makes her sit on the couch. He hands her a glass of water and she takes it. Abhijeet turns away from her and heads to the door. Tarika looks at him and gets up quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asks him.

"To beat the fuck out of that Kareem." He says angrily.

"No Abhijeet-" She goes over and grabs his arms. "-Please don't, you're drunk."

"I don't care! How DARE he TOUCH you! I'm gonna kill him." Abhijeet eyes flash with anger.

"Abhijeet please leave it. It's fine." She says pleading him.

"NO TARIKA! It's not fine, you almost got raped." He said cupping her face.

Tarika's eyes filled up with tears again.

"He brought tears to your pretty eyes and I will not spare anyone who makes you cry even if it's me." He said.

Tarika looked at him lovingly.

Abhijeet looked in her eyes and was instantly lost.

He was still cupping her face and he brought his face closer to hers. He glanced at her lips and looked back to her eyes.

He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers lightly, making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Tarika looked at him and he suddenly opened his eyes and moved back.

"Shit I'm sorry Tarika, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I... umm... I just got caught up in the moment." He said.

Tarika just looked at him.

"DAMN I HATE THIS!" He turned around and hit the wall with his knuckles.

Tarika flinched and quickly moved to him and grabbed his hand.

"ABHIJEET!" Tarika kissed his knuckles. "Don't do that, what do you hate?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes. "_**I hate that I love YOU!**_" He yelled. "I hate it because I know you don't feel the same way and you never will." His eyes teared up and he looked down.

Tarika smiled a little. "Abhijeet why do you think that I don't love you? I do, I love you." She said.

"You love me as a friend Tarika and I love you so much more then that. I love you like a guy would love his girl." He said holding her hand and moving closer to her.

"saach mein?" She asks innocently.

"Haan Tara I love you."

"I love you too Abhijeet, I love you like a girl loves her guy." She smiled.

Abhijeet looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you playing with me?" He asks.

"No Abhi, I love you. That's why I broke up with Kareem, even when I wasn't with you I felt like I was cheating him, but looks like he was cheating me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner Abhi." She said.

Abhijeet smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Kahi yeh sapna tou nahi?" He asks himself.

Tarika pinches him in the ass and he winces and pulls back.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He asks.

"To show you, you're not dreaming." She smirked.

He laughs and hugs her again. He moves back and looks at her face.

"Humesha issi taran smile karti rah karo." He said.

Tarika smiled and moved closer to him so that there bodies were touching.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asks in a whisper.

Tarika nods and he leans in and locks lips with her. Tarika responds and they both deepen the kiss.

A couple hours later they were both sitting on the couch cuddled up together. Abhijeet was sitting with his feet down and Tarika was leaning on his side to the front.

"Tarika if you're not gonna let me beat the crap out of Kareem will you at least go to the police with me? I want to make sure he won't try this again, with you or anyone else." Abhijeet said kissing the top of her head.

Tarika nods and looks up at him. She moves her face up and he leans down and kisses her.

"I will but not today. Tomorrow morning when you aren't so drunk and talking bullshit." Tarika said.

"Heeyyy I am not talking bullshit. Wait is that picture floating?" He asks suddenly.

"See what I mean?" She asks.

"No I'm serious."

"Abhi how much did you drink?" She asks.

"I don't know I lost count after about 5 glasses." He replied, still looking at the picture.

"Ok then, I am gonna get you some lemonade." She gets up and heads over to the kitchen.

She brings back a glass of a lemonade and hands it to Abhijeet.

"Here Abhi, drink it." Abhijeet takes the glass and takes a sip and makes a face.

"TARA YAAR There is no sugar in this!" He complains.

"Pata hai. Isse tumhara nasha zada jaldi utre ga." She says smirking.

"You just love to torture me don't you?" He asks.

She smiles and sits back down beside him.

He drinks the sugarless lemonade and puts the glass down.

He moves back and wraps his arm around Tarika's shoulder and pulls her against him.

"Tarika tum theek tou ho na?" He asks.

Tarika nods.

"I hope so." She replies.

He rubs her arm and she snuggles closer to his side.

Soon they both doze off in each others arms.

2:00AM:  
Next Morning:

Tarika stirs in her sleep and Abhijeet wakes up hearing her groan.

He looks around until he realizes where he was and what had happened the night before. He smiled knowing that Tarika was now his. He was also grateful for the sugarless lemonade Tarika had given him or he would have had a massive headache.

Tarika stirred again and made a painful face. Abhijeet's train of thoughts break as he looks down to see his curly beauty struggle.

He gently removes his arm from under her and lightly taps her shoulder.

"Tarika... Tarika... utho Tarika... Hey wake up it's just a bad dream..." Abhijeet whispers soothingly, trying not to scare her more.

Her eyes shoot open.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME KAREEM!" She yells as she sits up quickly.

Abhijeet's eyes fill with tears as he sees his princess struggle.

"Hey hey... Baby relax, it's just me. Relax" He pulls her to his side and she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

Abhijeet strokes her hair lightly, until she calms down.

"Baby you ok?" He asks.

Tarika feels her stomach flutter when he called her baby.

"Hmm, just a bad dream." She sighs.

"It's ok, you'll need a couple days to get over this." He said.

Tarika nodded and Abhijeet got up. He pulled her up and led her to the room. He lays her down and tucks her in. He stands straight and turns. She grabs his hand and pulls him back.

"Kahan ja re ho?"

"Back to the couch." He said.

"ABHII... I trust you, yahan aajao." She signals the space beside her.

"Tarika no I can't... What if I can't control myself?" He says innocently.

Tarika smiles and blushes.

"Phir jo hoga dekha jaiga." She says. She pulls him and he flops down on the bed.

He lays down and Tarika puts her head on his shoulder and snuggles into his side.

Abhijeet smiles and kisses her head.

Morning:  
8:00 AM:

Abhijeet stirs and flips over. He feels a warm body laying beside him and he gets up quickly, forgetting that Tarika was beside him.

He looks over and sees Tarika sleeping beside him. He smiles seeing her innocent face.

He leans down and kisses her. Tarika stirs and opens one eye.

She sees Abhijeet looking at her lovingly and she opens the other eye.

Abhijeet smiled seeing her cute antics.

She gets up slowly and sits in bed.

"Good morning baby." Abhijeet said kissing her again.

"Morning bae." She replied, getting up and stretching. Her shirt rose up a little and Abhijeet saw soft bare skin peep out from under. He bit his lip and looked away.

Tarika looked at him and smirked.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Abhijeet said without looking her way.

Tarika nodded and he got up and left.

He came out twenty minutes later, he looked to the bed and found Tarika sleeping again.

He went over to her and shook her lightly.

"Tarika... Tarika-" Tarika opened her eyes. "-Tarika main neeche ja ra hoon, I'll make breakfast, tum fresh ho kar aajana." He said.

She nodded and got up.

Abhijeet went downstairs and she headed over to the bathroom.

She came out in a towel and looked around. She went over to Abhijeet's closet and opened it. She went through a bunch of t-shirts and finally found a white collared button up shirt in the back, since Abhijeet rarely ever wore collared shirts. She pulled it out and put it on over her boyshorts.

She dried her hair and shook it. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen.

Abhijeet heard her coming down the stairs and looked at her.

Abhijeet's mouth dropped open as he saw her.

He went over to her and looked up at her. She stood on the last step and looked down at him.

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her lips lightly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Abhijeet said.

Tarika smiled and leaned into him.

"Phir kyun nahi kiya?" She asked teasingly.

"Tara yaar! Agar kar leta tou phir tou tum mujhe maar deti." He said.

"Accha? Itna confidence?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm. Aur agar tum nahi maarti tou woh Kareem zaroor maar de ta." Abhijeet said absentmindedly.

Tarika's face fell and she loosened her grip on his neck and she moved a bit back and almost fell since she was standing in the staircase.

Abhijeet held her tighter and pulled her back. She stepped down and looked at him.

Abhijeet realized what he said and looked at her sadly.

"Tarika I'm sorry, galti se nikal gya." He said.

"It's ok Abhi." She said.

"Ok that's it chalo." Abhijeet said.

"Kahan?" She asked.

"Police station." He replied. He grabbed her hand and started to lead her out the door.

Tarika stopped and pulled his hand back.

"Kya hua ruk kyun gayi?" He asked.

"Abhijeet do you want everyone to see your girlfriend in such clothes?" She asked.

Abhijeet's heart fluttered as she called herself his girlfriend.

He pulled her close from around the waist and kissed her cheek.

"If it was my choice I would keep you in my clothes but I don't want others to see you like this."

Tarika smiled. "I should get a sign that says for my boyfriend's eyes only."

Abhijeet laughs and looks at her. "Naam bhi likwa lena." He said.

"Hmm likhwa loongi." She replied. "Main change karke ati hoon."

He nodded and she escaped his arms and went back to his room.

He watched her go and sighed.

"Yaar ek din usse apni biwi bana ke le aaonga isi ghar mein." Abhijeet said to himself. He wasn't the type of guy who would think of settling down and hearing this was a big surprise for Tarika who was standing near the door listening to him.

"Abhi saach mein mujh se bohot pyaar karta hai." She thought.

Tarika came back downstairs after a couple of minutes in her clothes.

He took her hand and led her outside. He locked the door and they both set off in his car.

They first went to Tarika's house so she could get changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Tarika got ready and came out of her room only to bump into Abhijeet.

"Arrey Tara sambhal ke." He said.

"Accha takray tou tum mujhe se ho aur bol mujhe re ho." She questioned.

"Sorry na yaar." He said smiling. He wanted to lean over and kiss her but he didn't want to cut her off mid way and make her think that he wasn't listening to her and that all he wanted to do was hook up with her, although that was what he wanted to do to some extent.

Suddenly her phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?... Haan bolo..." She turned around and took a few steps away from him.

He found a good opportunity and slowly walked towards her. He moved her hair out of the way and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, making Tarika bite back a moan which didn't go unnoticed by Abhijeet, He slid his left arm around his waist while the other one was holding her hair away.

"Umm... I'm gonna have to call you back." She said. She hung up and faced Abhijeet.

He leaned down and she brought her lips to meet his. He kissed her gently and she slid her hand to his neck and into his hair. She grabbed his hair in a fist gently and used her other hand to grab the top of his shirt in a fist. She tugged him closer lightly and Abhijeet got the message and took his force level up a notch. She moaned into his mouth and their bodies moved closer together. He tightened his grip on her waist and she gripped his shirt tighter.

"I love you Tara." He said once they broke apart to breath.

"I love you too." She replied.

He latched his mouth onto hers again and kissed her. He cupped her face with one hand and lifted her chin up to get better access. He pressed into her and she took a couple steps back and leaned against the wall. He pressed his body against hers and she moaned again. She grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth lightly and nibbled on it. He growled low in his throat and kissed her harder. He begged for entrance and Tarika gladly invited him in. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and both tongues collided with each others fighting for dominance.

They pulled apart to breath and Abhijeet hugged her.

Abhijeet was starting to sweat and was turned on. Tarika was also getting hot for him.

"Chale?" Abhijeet asks Tarika.

"Kahan?" She asks confused.

"Police ke paas." Abhijeet replies, smiling at the affect he had on her.

"Abhijeet."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and don't ruin the moment." She said kissing his neck.

Abhijeet growled and wrapped his hand around her waist. He picked her up with one hand and carried her back to her room. He threw her on the bed and leaned on top of her. She looked up at him and he smirked. He leaned down to kiss but instead of kissing her, he brushed his lips against hers, teasingly.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him against herself. He pinned her hands above her head and didn't let her reach him.

"ABHIJEET!"

He smirked.

She glared at him and growled in her throat.

She leaned up and caught his lips with hers. Abhijeet kissed her back and then moved away again. He looked at her and kissed her harshly. She lifted her right hip and flipped them over so she was on top. He looked up at her in surprise and she smiled.

This time she teased him and shifted on top of him making him groan.

"Oh fuck Tarika! C'mere." He put his hand on her face and pushed her head towards him and kissed her. He bit her lip and she smiled through the kiss.

She sat up on him again and he bent his knees so she could lean back on them. She grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it up slowly. Abhijeet swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at her with love and lust. Finally he was going to get the one girl that he truly wants and loves.

She threw her shirt on the floor and Abhijeet took in the sight in front of him. He placed his hands on her waist and dragged his hands up slowly brought them to her back. He held her tightly and flipped over. He slowly lowered her down and kissed her neck. He moved back and took of his shirt. He trailed his hands down to the starting of her jeans and then stopped.

"Tarika are you sure you want to do this?" He asked breathing heavily.

She nodded. "Abhijeet I want you to be the first one and the last one." She said.

He smiled, happy that he meant so much to someone. "But we can take it slow if you want." He said halfheartedly.

She nodded no and opened the button of her jeans and pulled them off while Abhijeet was still over her.

"I don't want anyone to have a chance to even try..." She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss told him the rest.

"Tarika jab tak main tumhare saath hoon na, tumhe kuch nahi hone doonga." He said kissing her again.

She unbuckled his belt and opened the button of his jeans. He stood up and slid his jeans off.

He was already hard and Tarika's eyes widened as soon as she saw him.

"Will that even fit me?" She asked cutely.

He crawled over her again and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure it will be a perfect fit." He said smiling.

She smiled and kissed his cheek back.

He leaned over her and positioned himself perfectly over her.

He slowly entered her and she gripped his arms tightly and closed her eyes.

"Ahh FUCK!" She clenched around him.

"You sure your good?" Abhijeet asked worriedly.

"Yea yea just don't stop." She said through pain.

He started to move back.

"Abhijeet go all the way in before you start doing that."

"You want me to go all the way in first?" He asked.

She nodded.

He went further in and felt her barrier.

"You sure about this Tarika?" He asked.

"Yes just fucking move!" She yelled.

He went all the way in and Tarika screamed.

She wrapped her hands around his neck tightly and he moved closer to her and kissed her and held her tightly...

Later on that day:

Tarika woke up and looked around. She sat up slowly and winced at the pain. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 4:00pm.

She faced the other side and saw Abhijeet sleeping on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows.

She smiled and got up and went to the shower.

She turned the hot water on and got in. The hot water ran down her body and she felt her muscles relax. She sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt Abhijeet slip his hands around her waist gently.

"Babe you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yea just a little sore." She replied.

"Sorry." He said tightening his grip.

"Sorry kyun?" She asked turning around in his arms.

"Sorry for hurting you..." He started. Tarika stopped him with a kiss on the lips.

"Don't say sorry for something you didn't have control over." She replied smiling. "And I'm happy so you don't have to be sorry." She said.

"Still, sorry." He said hugging her.

"Fine, it's okay." She said smiling.

He smiled and kissed her.

She smiles and moves to grab the bar of soap from the stand. She lathered herself up and Abhijeet watched her in lust. Tarika turned to him and did the same to him. She dragged her hands down his chest lightly causing him to shiver. She smiled and bit her lip. She looked into his eyes and pressed herself into his chest causing him to move into the wall. She dragged her hands down and she felt his cock twitch.

She gently dragged her fingers up and down his shaft, still keeping her eyes on his.

His breath hitched in his throat and he placed his hands on the tiles behind him. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. She takes this chance and leans into his neck and presses her lips on that spot and he jerks his hips forward. Both moan at the contact of flesh on flesh.

She dragged her hands back up. She places the left on his chest and drags the right further up and into his hair. She grips his hair and tilts his head to the side to get better access. She licked a trail up to his neck and bared her teeth. She nipped at his skin and he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. A hand went to the back of her neck pushing her further into his neck. She grazed her teeth over his neck and he shuddered. She bit down hard and he tensed.

"Ow! Tarika you have sharp teeth." He gasped through pleasurable pain.

"Sorry baby," She purred as she lapped up the blood that was escaping through the broken skin.

Abhijeet moaned deeply and she smirked.

To Abhijeet, Tarika drinking his blood was the hottest thing ever, he felt as if she was marking him in a way. His cock twitched again and Tarika grabbed it and slowly massaged it. Abhijeet groaned loudly and through his head back. It hit the tiles with a loud thud but he didn't care as Tarika's hand was slowly taking him higher and higher. Tarika picked up her pace as she saw Abhijeet's face contort into pleasure. She lowered herself down.

Abhijeet opened his eyes as he felt a warm breath on his member. He looked down and saw Tarika look up at him and she took him in her mouth.

"FUCK Tarika!" Abhijeet groaned as she brought him closer to his release.

Seeing Tarika on her knees in front of him brought him closer even faster.

He threaded his hand through her hair and pushed her closer to him.

She moved her head back and licked the slit of his dick and he convulsed.

"Fuck I'm gonna..." He tried to move Tarika away put she didn't move instead she milked him dry and swallowed every bit of him.

"Mhmm Tarika." He moaned as he lifted Tarika off the ground.

He kissed her and he could taste himself on her. "I love you Tarika." He said.

Couple years later:

Abhijeet was now working at CID but had told Tarika that he works as a security guard at some store. Why he hadn't told Tarika he works at CID only he knows. Anyways back to the point.

Tarika and Abhijeet were now living together but were yet to be married. Abhijeet was going to propose later on that evening, but the thing was that he hadn't returned home yet and it was 1:00 am.

Poor Tarika was pacing around their apartment looking frustrated, phone in hand.

"Where are you Abhijeet?" She asked aloud to no one.

She called again but got the same result. She sighed and sat down on the bed, soon she fell into deep sleep from the exhaustion.

Over on Abhijeet's side someone had hit him in the head and put him in the back of a car, where Daya and ACP sir find him a while later, with no memory of anything.

Tarika woke up the next morning and looked around. Still there was no sign of Abhijeet. She grabbed her bag and cell and went to the police station.

She wrote a report and came back home.

Abhijeet came to in the hospital and looked around.

"Main kahan hoon? Aap log kaun hai? Main kaun hoon?" Poor guy was confused as F.

ACP sir consoled him and took him to his mom since no one knew about Tarika.

Poor woman couldn't take it and died a couple days later before she could tell Tarika. Abhijeet's dad had passed away a couple days prior to this incident.

Tarika on the other hand was going crazy from the worry she was in. Why the police didn't realize that Abhijeet was a CID officer I don't know. Wasn't as popular back then I guess.

Another couple years pass by and Tarika by total coincidence joins CID.

There she sees Abhijeet and passes out. When she comes to she tells them everything and Abhijeet and Tarika start all over...

A/N: Kay so there you go, another bad story for you all. BTW IT'S COMPLETE! So please don't tell me to finish it because it is FINISHED. Thanks, Hope you liked it enough to review :) You know if you haven't died from embarrassment yet. Thanks.


End file.
